Ninfa
by Yami no Emi
Summary: Oneshot Itachi vuelva a Konoha después de diez años buscando paz y tranquilidad en su antiguo hogar, no contaba con encontrar algo más…


**Autora: **Yami No Emi

**Título: **Ninfa

**Paring: **Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

**Categoría: **T

**Advertencia:** Ooc, OC, un poco de lenguaje obsceno, mundo alterno.

**Declaimer:** Esta historia es completamente mía, los personajes obviamente NO me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Ninfa

.

.

.

Desde niño he escuchado decenas de cuentos, historias y sobretodo leyendas.

Abundan mucho en las pequeñas aldeas con más gente vieja hablando de chismes que jóvenes en las calles buscando diversión, aunque debo reconocer que en mi niñez la aldea de Konoha estaba en sus mejores tiempos lamentablemente las cosas cambian y la antes aldea llena de vida y alegría ahora era solo un acilo para personas mayores y enfermas que solo buscaban paz y tranquilidad en sus últimos años de vida.

No pude evitar sentir cierta lastima y desilusión al volver después de casi diez años y encontrarme con una llama apagada en esta aldea que tantos buenos recuerdos me había dejado.

—Es una alegría para este viejo volver a ver al hijo de su mejor amigo, Itachi-kun no sabes los recuerdos que revivo al verte, me recuerdas tanto a Fugaku.

—A mí también me trae buenos recuerdos de mi niñez Yahiro-san.

—Estoy seguro que sí, pero cuéntame de tu vida, hace tanto que no se de ti y de tu hermano.

—Pues Sasuke se graduará este año la preparatoria, él vendrá dentro de un par de meses.

—¡Que alegría! Podre volver a ver a ese niño.

Esa tarde Yahiro-san me puso al tanto de todo lo sucedido en Konoha y aunque preferí no darle mucha importancia ya que solo vine a ver el estado de la antigua casa en la que vivía y si me era posible ponerla en condiciones para poder tener un lugar de descanso alejado de la cuidad.

—¡Ha! Por cierto Itachi-kun, ¿recuerdas la cascada? La que está en los límites de tu propiedad y choca con los de la familia Uzumaki.

Y como no recordar el lugar donde tantas travesuras había cometido de niño jugando con mi primo Shisui, donde me había roto una pierna y casi muero ahogado.

—Lo recuerdo Yahiro-san.

—Te recomendaría que no te acerques por las noches, desde hace años comenzaron a haber problemas con personas que incursionaban hasta ahí y aun ahora no hemos podido solucionarlo, ten precaución cuando de acerques a esa zona.

Quise preguntar más pero el rostro y actitud de Yahiro me hizo comprender que pedir más información ahora estaría fuera de lugar en estos momentos.

A pesar del tiempo la casa de mis difuntos padres se mantenía en buen estado, Yahiro me comentó que había hecho algunos arreglos para el mantenimiento, nada serio, pero la casa estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

Esa misma tarde me instalé en mi antigua habitación.

Tenía pensado pasar un par de semanas en Konoha ya fuera en el hotel a las afueras o en está deshabitada casa pero necesitaba algo de tranquilidad. Mi último semestre en la universidad había sido realmente estresante.

Increíblemente, a pesar del largo viaje, el agotador día y la ducha tibia que tome antes de acostarme no puede conciliar el sueño.

Debido a mi inesperado insomnio prefería dar una caminata por los alrededores. Era un gran alivio que la casa más cercana estuviera a un kilómetro de distancia, no me gustaría empezar con murmuraciones a tan pocas horas de mi llegada. Ya me imaginaba a las mujeres chismorreando posibles conclusiones del porque merodeaba a media noche la zona y nunca son buenas especulaciones.

Preferí adentrarme al bosque, sentía una fresca brisa de verano, bajo el cielo estrellado y el silbido de los grillos y otros animales nocturnos que de alguna manera me estimulaban a adentrarme más y más.

Extrañaba las pacificas noches que solo puedes disfrutar en lugares aislados de las corridas y la histeria de Tokio y no había mejor lugar para mí que Konoha.

A lo lejos pude escuchar el sonido de agua correr y solo entonces me di cuenta de cuanto me había adentrado en el bosque he inmediatamente las palabras de Yahiro acudieron a mi cabeza.

¿Qué clase de problemas pudo experimentar este lugar? Si el único problema podía ser que te devoraran vivo los mosquitos. Preferí ignorar las palabras de Yahiro en el momento que la nostalgia me invadió, quería saber si el lugar que recordaba se encontraba intacto de como lo había dejado.

A pasos lentos fui acercándome, escuchando con más fuerza la caída del agua, cuando por fin pude visualizar la cascada de sesenta metros de altura me sentí como un niño alentado y acelere mi paso, increíblemente, al llegar vi algo que nunca me espere.

Ahí estaba una mujer, no, una niña de no más de diecisiete años danzando bajo la cascada jugando que el agua y moviéndose con el ritmo a la brisa completamente desnuda. Contoneando sus caderas de un lado al otro, moviendo sus hombros con sus brazos extendidos hacia el cielo queriendo alcanzar la luna con sus finos dedos.

Sus largos cabellos mojados cubrían su pecho desnudo hasta su estrecha cintura, sus ojos estaban cerrados aparentemente queriendo sentir la belleza nocturna que la rodeaba, unas risillas se le escapaban de vez en cundo consiente de su travesura.

Su piel era blanca como la crema pero también tenía sutiles matices sonrosados, un cuerpo menudo, casi pequeño, sus brazos son delgados con hermosos hombros aperlados, delicadas manos con dedos finos y largos, sus piernas eran largas y tan bien formadas empezando desde esa redonda y exquisita cadera.

Era como una niña jugando y yo un pervertido observando embelesado a la dulce criatura frente a mí que no se percataba de mi cercanía.

Tan pronto como me llego la impresión fui consciente de lo que pasaba, estaba espiando a una niña, posiblemente de la misma edad que la de mi hermano menor, quise retirarme del lugar pero mi cuerpo esta tieso y empeoró cuando ella me vio, contrario a lo que pensé no grito a se alarmo siquiera.

Su hermoso rostro, tan fino como toda ella, decorado con un par de labios rosas bien delineados sonrió alegre.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo… —dijo mirándome directo a los ojos con dos hermosos iris color jade rasgados a la perfección tan bien combinados con lo más exótico de ella su cabellera color rosa— desde que vi a un hombre tan apuesto como tú.

Tal vez no era tan inocente como creía.

La vi salir lentamente del agua, mientras gotas se deslizaban por toda su piel blanquecina deleitándome involuntariamente.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? No era un morboso y lo peor era que ante cada paso de la joven juraría que mi cuerpo vibraba por su cercanía más cuando la tuve frente a mí.

A pesar de llevarle más de una cabeza de altura ella con confianza levantó su mano acariciando mi rostro y respirando delicadamente en mi pecho.

Debía alejarla pero mi cuerpo aun no respondía.

Solo pude observar fríamente todo lo que ella hacia esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi recamara con una ligera jaqueca pero con los vividos recuerdos de la noche pasada.

Después de tomar una pastilla fui al centro del pueblo a buscar víveres para las siguientes semanas y casualmente me encontré con la esposa Yahiro que casi no se despegaba de mi hasta llegar a su auto.

—¡Itachi-kun! —me llamó cuando por fin me marchaba, resignado voltee nuevamente.

—¿Necesita algo más Ayame-san?

—Itachi-kun ¿mi esposo te hablo de los problemas que hubo en la cascada? —me preguntó con sobrado interés.

—Menciono algo, Ayame-san.

Casi reí ante las obvias ganas de contarme más sobre el tema del cual obviamente no estaba permitido hablar a la ligera.

—Te lo cuanto para que tengas cuidado, porque mi marido tal vez no te ha contado lo primordial— asentí con la seriedad que ella quería ver —pues veras, desde hace varios años atrás cuando hombres se acercan a la cascada por las noche suelen desaparecer por días y luego aparecen como si nada, dicen no recordar nada de nada, pero hubo tantos desaparecidos y tan pocas pistas que ya nadie se acerca a esa cascada por miedo.

—Le agradezco mucho la información Ayame-san, pero estoy seguro de que no volverán a haber esos incidentes nuevamente —no pude evitar reprimir sonar arrogante.

Ayame solo me miro ceñuda y se marchó con un ligero saludo de mano en su auto rojo.

Mientras volvía a la casa de mis padres no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada con la ninfa de la cascada llamada Sakura.

—Ella nunca volverá a ser de otro.

.

.

.

Este es mi primer fic! Espero que disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.

_._

_._

_._


End file.
